


Bucky's Playlist

by Builder



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's Playlist, M/M, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder
Summary: Bucky has his very own playlist on my phone.  Useful to get in the right mindset for writing a tortured soul.





	Bucky's Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a few other authors post playlists like this, which is in part why Eye of the Tiger belongs to the Winchester boys and Tubthumping belongs to Foggy and Matt. 
> 
> Here's my playlist for Bucky (and sort of Steve too). Many songs are explicit or have explicit versions. Listen at your own risk. But please do listen.

_Far Behind_ by Candlebox

 _All Time Low_ by Jon Bellion

 _Into the Ocean_ by Blue October

 _Centuries_ by Fall Out Boy

 _Some Nights_ by Fun.

 _21 Guns_ by Green Day

 _Jumper_ by Third Eye Blind

 _Mr Brightside_ by The Killers

 _Unwell_ by Matchbox Twenty

 _How You Remind Me_ by Nickelback

 _This is War_ by Thirty Seconds to Mars

 _Vox Populi_ by Thirty Seconds to Mars

 _Sound of Silence_ by Disturbed

 _It's Been Awhile_ by Stained

 _Creep_ by Radiohead

 _Run_ by Foo Fighters

 _Fast Car_ by Tracy Chapman

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have real fic in the works right now. It may be a while, since it's a long one and my schedule is about to get very messed up, but I promise to have it up sometime. Soon? Maybe? Like, before fall? That's a good goal...


End file.
